The Musicbox
My and my friend Eddy were late up the night before... of course we were being complete retards and decided it was cool to surf the Creepypasta Wiki before we went to bed. We had just finished reading about some psycho with a carved face when a add popped up. It was a local yard sale event going on, we thought it was strange at first because this yard sale was only a few streets away. Eddy told me it was nothing and we should check it out. The next morning Eddy met me at my place and we packed our wallets and set out. Only ten minutes later until we found the yard sale. Strangely there was no one there, of course Eddy told me we were just here early, and it was no big deal. When we pulled up, there was a old lady with puffy grey hair and wrinkles all over her face. She was putting down boxes and what not when she looked up and waved at us. We got out of the car and approached the woman. I asked her what she had for sale. Eddy took off studying boxes and crates for anything worth buying. The old woman pointed at a small, box. Studying it I noticed this was a music box. It looked pretty cool, and my mother would love it in the house. I asked the woman how much she was willing to offer. All she replied was free, thinking only that this was a good deal I took it. Eddy drove me back home and I surprised my mom with the music box. It was wooden, and crested in swirls and hearts and the little ballerina dancing inside. When I opened it, I saw the key inside, and I began twisting it from the back. Once I couldn't twist anymore, it began playing. The tune was twisted, and honestly it hurt my ears. I should have known it was broken when I got it, after all it was free. [[]]I lazily tossed it in the trash and went to watch TV. That night I decided to sleep on the couch. I puffed the pillows, turned off the lamp on the end table near it, and fluttered my eyes closed. Suddenly... I heard it. It was the music box. I opened my eyes, and saw it on the end table, freakishly playing the horrible tune. Thinking my mom was joking on me, I reached for it. To my horror, the hearts on it began leaking blood. I tried turning it off, by taking the key out. The key was missing. Then I heard my mother scream upstairs. I turned away from the box. Big Mistake. I turned back, and standing in its place, was the ballerina, only it was alive, human. It was covered in blood, and it was holding a knife. The last thing I remember was feeling it stab my shoulder... There is no hope for me now... I can hear the music playing, just right behind you. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees